


Thunder

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Other, Thunderstorms, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Josh being scared of thunder and Tyler calming him down





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because we have terrible weather right now and there's the worst thunderstorm outside and I can't sleep because it's so loud

It's a terrible weather outside. The thunder and the rain is the only thing Josh can hear. He's lying in his bunk in the bus and there's a massive thunderstorm outside. For a second, the bus is brightly illuminated. Josh usually isn't scared of thunderstorms, but this is the worst he ever saw and heard. The thunder is so loud, it sounds like an explosion, like there isn't enough space for all the energy that has built up in the sky.   
But Josh is a big boy, he's almost thirty. He isn't scared. The thunderstorm will be over soon, the clouds will move and everything will be okay.  
But they don't move and Josh waits like an eternity, but it's only getting worse.   
His fear is builing up with every lightning and he thinks he will to die.   
His legs are shaking when he crawls out of his bunk and stumbles to Tyler's bunk. He shoves the curtain aside and shakes Tyler. The singer turns, he wasn't asleep.  
"What's up?" he asks quietly. He isn't scared. Tyler is fascinated by thunderstorms.   
Josh bites his lip. "Can I get into your bunk?" he whispers.  
"Are you scared?" Tyler asks.  
Josh nods and because of the flashing light, Tyler can see the fear in his friends eyes. He scoots over and lifts the covers to let Josh in. Josh crawls inside and curls himself up. Tyler wraps his arm around him.  
"I'm just scared. No homo." Josh whispers.  
Tyler giggles. "Don't worry, I won't tell Jenna."  
Josh flinches when they hear the thunder again. Tyler hums quietly and pulls Josh closer to his chest. Josh can feel the vibrations running through Tyler's body as he hums.  
"What about you're going to sleep now and I'll listen to the thunder?" Tyler asks.  
"Okay." Josh agrees and closes his eyes. He concentrates on Tyler's breathing and tries to ignore the thunder. It works and Josh dozes off in Tyler's arms.


End file.
